Lika-liku perjalanan cinta BoiFang :3
by kyoya misaki
Summary: inilah lika-liku perjalanan cinta BoiFang. Dimulai dari pedekate Boboiboy, Kaizo yang mengidap bro-com parah, sampai Boifang jadian. Penasaran? CHECK IT OUT! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! KLO REQ PLOT TINGGAL REVIEW AJA, OK? ;9 DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!
1. PeDeKaTe :v

Hola minnacchi~ Kyoya Misaki desu~ kyo balik lagi di fandom Boboiboy ;3. Kangen gak? Kangen gak? (yuka: gak ada yang kangen ama mahkluk yang gak betanggung jawab kayak kamu kyo.). BTW, another Story! Iya iya kyo tau cerita yang lain aja blom di update udah ada cerita lain -". v. Okelah langsung aja! CHECK IT OUT!

* * *

Lika-liku perjalanan cinta BoiFang :3

.

.

.

Summary: inilah lika-liku perjalanan cinta BoiFang. Dimulai dari pedekate Boboiboy, Kaizo yang mengidap bro-com parah, sampai Boifang jadian. Penasaran? CHECK IT OUT! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! KLO REQ PLOT TINGGAL REVIEW AJA, OK? ;9

Warning: cerita ini mengandung unsur SHO-AI, TYPO, HUMOR GAK MUTU, OOC, 7 elemental!Boboiboy, Bro-com, High School!Chara, dsb.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta,ok?

.

.

* * *

Boboiboy. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pemuda yang merupakan Pahlawan Pulau Rintis ini? Hampir semua orang mengetahui pemuda dengan topi dinosaurus oranye yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Jangan lupakan kata-kata sakral yang selalu diucapkannya. Yep, "Terbaik.". Dengan kepopulerannya sekarang, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi pasangannya? Jika ada acara "Boboiboy mencari Cinta", mungkin banyak orang yang akan mengantri sebagai kandidatnya. Bahkan jika Boboiboy mau, ia tinggal menjentikan jarinya dan pasti ada yang akan datang kepadanya.

Untungnya, Boboiboy tidak mempunyai sifat seperti yang author ceritakan diatas dan niatan untuk melakukannya. Karena, pahlawan kita yang satu ini jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda dengan rambut indigo berkacamata yang merupakan rekan setimnya dalam urusan kepahlawanan namun musuh dalam masalah kepopuleran. Fang, adalah pemuda yang bisa membuat Boboiboy salah fokus saat jam pelajaran. Apalagi, Boboiboy sekarang lebih tinggi dari Fang—Boboiboy harus berterimakasih pada hal yang disebut dengan Pubertas- yang memungkinkannya untuk membanting pemuda berkacamata itu ke bidang vertikal dan meraup bibir ranum dari sang empunya. Boboiboy sempat berpikir seperti itu—Jangan salahkan Boboiboy, salahkan hal bernama Pubertas dan sesuatu yang disebut dengan insting hewani- namun ia tepis jauh-jauh karena ia tidak mau membuat Fang malah makin menjauh selalu memikirkan cara untuk mendekati pemuda berambut Indigo itu tapi semuanya gagal karena pasti ada saja faktor yang mengganggu. Entah itu cuaca yang buruk, orang yang tiba-tiba datang meminta tolong entah itu kepada Boboiboy atau Fang, tugas sekolah yang tidak ada habisnya, atau tugasnya sebagai pahlawan yang selalu saja datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Contohnya:

Saat itu Boboiboy berniat mengajak Fang untuk jalan jalan ke Festival yang saat itu sedang berada di Pulau Rintis. Kebetulan Fang sedang duduk di taman sambil membaca bukunya. Boboiboy pun berjalan mendekati Fang dan menepuk bahunya. Fang mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya kearah Boboiboy.

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang singkat.

"Kamu ada waktu nanti malam?" Boboiboy bertanya balik.

"Ada, memangnya ada apa?"

" Itu, kau tau Festival yang sedang ada di sekitar sini?"

Fang terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab

"Oh, Festival buah itu, ada apa dengan Festival itu?" tanya Fang sambil menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya.

Boboiboy merasa ini kesempatan besar untuk bisa berjalan-jalan hanya berdua dengan Fang kemudian membuka mulutnya-

" Begini, aku mau menga-"

"BOBOIBOY! FANG! ADA SERANGAN DI DAERAH XXX CEPAT KESINI!"

Sampai suara teriakan Gopal dari jam tangan mereka berdua menghancurkan suasana.

' _Akh! Gak tepat banget sih waktunya!_ ' batin Boboiboy frustasi dalam hati.

Fang yang mendengar hal kemudian memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Melihat Boboiboy hanya diam lantas Fang memanggilnya

"Boboiboy! Apa yang kamu tunggu? Ayo cepat!" kemudian berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy yang kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah cemberut.

Ketika sampai disana, Boboiboy bertarung dengan musuhnya yang lagi-lagi berasal dari planet lain. Pertarungan itu selesai dengan cepat karena dasarnya Boboiboy kesal usahanya untuk mengajak Fang ke Festival sudah diganggu dengan alien laknat—kata Boboiboy— itu.

Boboiboy yang sudah selesai diam merutuki nasib sampai Fang yang juga sudah selesai bertarung kemudian bertanya kepadanya

"Tadi kamu mau bilang apa?"

Boboiboy kemudian sadar dari aktivitas merutuki nasibnya langsung menjawab

"Ah, gak lupakan." Ucapnya sambil memasang senyum khasnya dan mengaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

" Yakin?" Tanya Fang memastikan.

" Iya."

Fang yang mendengar hanya menatap heran Boboiboy kemudian melenggang pergi.

Setelah kejadian itu, Boboiboy sempat berpikir untuk berhenti menjadi super hero namun di urungkan niatnya karena tidak mau dianggap payah oleh gebetannya sendiri (Jujur, Boboiboy mending dibilang payah sama orang lain daripada sama Fang karena selain gengsi, sakit loh kalau dipandang rendah sama gebetan).

Sebenarnya hal-hal yang baru disebutkan diatas merupakan hal kecil yang masih bisa atasi. Masih ada halangan besar yang tidak bisa Boboiboy tembus sampai sekarang. Kaizo, kakak kandung dari do'i, seseorang yang mengidap syndrome Brother Complex akut. Diperparah dengan fakta Kaizo merupakan guru olahraga di Sekolahnya yang membuat waktunya dengan si Do'i hampir tidak ada. Sang kakak tidak akan pernah membiarkan Boboiboy dan Fang sendirian. Dia pasti mengikuti sang adik kemanapun dia pergi. Misalnya ketika Fang memutusan untuk berbelanja bahan makanan karena bahan makanan sudah habis. Saat itu, Kaizo yang sedang asyik menonton TV langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang adik.

"Mau kemana, Fang?"

" Mau belanja, kak. Persediaan makanan sudah habis." Jawab Fang sambil memakai Jaketnya.

Kaizo terdiam sebentar kemudian menjawab

" Tunggu sebentar, Aku ikut." Yang kemudian dibalas cepat dari Fang.

" Ah, Kakak tidak usah ikut! Nanti Kakak malah cari masalah lagi! Capek tau ngurusin masalah kakak!" Teriak Fang sambil melihat kakaknya yang berjalan kearah kamarnya—kamar Kaizo—.

" Hei, sebentar lagi gelap. Sebagai kakak yang baik, aku gak bakal biarin kamu sendirian. Nanti jika ada yang macam-macam dengan mu dijalan bagaimana?" balasnya dari kamar.

" Kak… aku ini laki-laki. Lagipula aku gak sendirian. Boboiboy juga ikut." Ucapnya sambil _facepalm._

" Ha! Apalagi jika kamu hanya berdua dengan dia! Tidak, aku ikut!" teriak Kaizo.

Fang hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah overprotective sang kakak. Dia pun melangkah pelan-pelan kearah pintu berniat untuk pergi diam-diam. Saat dia berniat untuk membuka pintu-

" Kunci pintunya ada di Kakak, Fang."

Kemudian terdengar gerutuan pelan dari Fang dan tawa mengejek dari Kaizo

Tidak itu saja, jika Kaizo sedang sibuk dengan urusan sekolah seperti rapat guru atau rapat orangtua tidak menghalanginya untuk mengawasi sang adik. Dia pasti selalu mengirim pesan pada Fang untuk mengetahui keberadaanya—yang direspon kesal oleh sang adik karena Kaizo selalu mengirim pesan setiap 5 sampai 10 menit sekali—. Jika Fang sedang kesal dengan Kakaknya dan tidak mau berbicara dengan kakaknya tidak juga menjadi masalah. Terima kasih kepada sekolah prajurit galaksi yang pernah ia tekuni dulu sebelum memutuskan menetap di Bumi, ia bisa mengambil alih CCTV sekolah segampang membalikan telapak tangan. Bahkan, jika dia mau, dia bisa mengambil alih CCTV Negara atau bahkan satelit hanya untuk mengawasi adik semata-wayangnya itu. Untungnya hal itu tidak pernah dilakukannya karena tidak mau mendekam di penjara. Oh ayolah, dia itu Pemberontak Angkasa Lagenda, mahluk paling berbahaya di seluruh galaksi! Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya jika mahluk lain tahu? Selain itu, dia sudah berjanji pada Fang kalau dia akan menjadi "manusia" yang baik dan tidak akan membuat masalah. Sebenarnya, Kaizo tidak suka dengan janji itu, pertama dia itu bukan "manusia", kedua dia bukan tipe orang yang adem anyem kalem, dia pasti selalu mencari sesuatu yang bisa dihajar, tapi untungnya dia hanya melakukan itu pada preman-preman dan sejenisnya. Tapi, demi sang adik dia mau berjanji hal itu.

Bukan cuma itu saja. Entah kenapa belakangan ini Fang malah menjauhi dirinya. Contohnya ketika ia mendatangi Fang sedang duduk sendirian di taman sekolah ditemani dengan Misha—seekor kucing liar bewarna putih yang belakangan ini dekat dengan Fang dan diam diam dicemburui Boboiboy karena dekat sekali dengan Fang— tiba-tiba Fang langsung berdiri dan berlari menghidari Boboiboy. Kemudian, ketika Boboiboy dkk mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama dia selalu menolak dengan alasan dia harus ke perpustakaan atau sudah berjanji pada sang Kakak untuk makan siang bersama. Lalu ketika dia dipasangkan dengan Fang oleh gurunya untuk tugas kelompok, Fang hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya dan berbicara pada Boboiboy ketika perlu saja. Setelah itu, Fang langsung membereskan barang barangnya dan pergi. Ditambah dengan sikapnya yang berubah 180 derajat dari selalu bertanding kepopuleran dengan Boboiboy, selalu mengajak Boboiboy berduel, berubah menjadi pendiam dan tidak begitu peduli lagi dengan urusan kepopuleran.

Tapi bukan Boboiboy namanya kalau dia gampang menyerah hanya untuk hal seperti ini. Dia berencana untuk membuat Fang berbicara walau dengan cara mengepungnya dengan ketujuh kuasanya dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur jadi dia akan punya banyak kesempatan. Curang memang, tapi cuma ini caranya dia untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Akhirnya Boboiboy mencari lokasi Fang. Tapi agak susah untuk mencarinya karena dia lebih suka menyendiri. Sudah satu jam tapi Boboiboy mencari Fang tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Fang.

' _Dimana sih Fang? Jangan-jangan dia pakai kuasa penembus supaya tidak terlihat…_ ' Batin Boboiboy sambil tetap berjalan mencari ehemcalonkekasihehem.

Akhirnya Boboiboy menemukan Fang sedang membaca buku di taman bermain. Boboiboy kemudian berjalan mendekati Fang dan duduk disebelahnya. Awalnya Fang tidak sadar kalau Boboiboy duduk disebelahnya sampai Boboiboy memanggil namanya.

" Fang."

Fang langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Boboiboy. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Boboiboy yang melihat hal itu kemudian mencubit pipi Fang.

" Fang~ kamu imut banget sih!"

Fang diam mencoba memproses kata-kata Boboiboy. Tak lama, semburat pink muncul di wajahnya. Boboiboy yang melihat itu semakin gemas mencubit Fang.

" Bo-bo…Boboiboy, Sakit! Lepasin!" teriak Fang sambil memukul-mukul lengan Boboiboy.

" Gak mau. Ntar kamu kabur lagi." Balas Boboiboy sambil tetawa pelan.

" Lepasin, Boboiboy! Aku gak bakal kabur!"

" Bener?"

" Bener!"

" Janji?"

" Janji!"

" Awas yah kalo bohong~"

" Iya Boboiboy! Lepasin cubitannya! Sakit tau!"

Boboiboy kemudian melepas cubitannya sementara Fang menggerutu pelan sambil mengelus pipi yang baru saja dicubit Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa pelan.

" Ketawa lagi. Sakit tau!" teriak Fang sambil tetap mengelus pipinya.

" Hehehe… maaf yah." ucap Boboiboy menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dan memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

" Gak! Gak mau!" balas Fang.

" Yaudah deh, sebagai permintaan maaf aku beliin donat lobak merah deh…"

Fang yang mendengar kata kata "Donat Lobak Merah" langsung menoleh kearah Boboiboy.

" Beneran?" tanya Fang.

" Iya."

" Kalau begitu ayo pergi sekarang! Keburu donatnya habis." Ucap Fang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Kalau kita jalan kaki terlalu lama. Boboiboy Taufan!" Seketika Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan dan berdiri diatas _hoverboard_ nya.

" Kamu mau ngapain Boboiboy?" Tanya Fang.

" Seperti aku bilang, jalan terlalu lama, lebih baik kita terbang." Balas Boboiboy dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

Fang yang masih bingung dengan jalan pikir Boboiboy hanya diam. Boboiboy yang sudah tidak sabar kemudian menggendong Fang ala _bridal style_ dan terbang dengan _hoverboard_ nya.

" Boboiboy! Turunin aku!"

" Apa? Aku gak dengar! Anginnya terlalu kencang!"

Akhirnya Fang hanya bisa pasrah dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Boboiboy.

* * *

Sampai di toko roti, Boboiboy langsung membeli donat kesukaan Fang dan memberikannya pada Fang.

"Nah, donatnya." Ucap Boboiboy.

Fang berniat untuk mengambil donatnya dari Boboiboy tapi Boboiboy menarik kembali bungkus donatnya. Fang kira Boboiboy hanya bercanda dan ia kembali berusaha mengambil donat dari tangan Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum iseng sambil menjauhkan kembali donat dari jangkauan Fang. Boboiboy kemudian meluruskan tangannya keatas. Fang yang melihat itu kemudian memasang wajah kesal.

" Boboiboy, jangan mentang-mentang kamu sekarang lebih tinggi aku gak bisa ngambil yah!"

" Kalau begitu, ambilah."

" Heh, jangan meremehkan anak basket."

Fang kemudian berancang-ancang dan melompat dengan lompatan andalannya. Tangannya berhasil mengambil bungkus donat dari tangan Boboiboy.

' _Yes, dapat!'_

Spontan Fang menolehkan kepalanya kearah Boboiboy, niatnya sih untuk sombong. Tapi dia lupa kalau dia belum mendarat. Sampai-

Chu~

-bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Boboiboy.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Or End?**

* * *

Yeay! Akhirnya sempet juga publish ceritanya! Semoga minna suka dengan ceritanya. Tapi untuk KELANGSUNGAN CERITA ini Kyo butuh REVIEW DAN SARAN Reader-tachi. Jadi MIND TO REVIEW?

V

V

V


	2. PeDeKaTe 2

Aloha Minnacchi~ Kyo desu~ terima kasih buat para reader-san yang sudah bersedia buat baca fic abal nan gaje ini. Maaf banget ini mah karena kyo lama update… abis kyo blom dapet ilham sih ;v Udah lah gak usah banyak basa basi lagu langsung aja yah! CHECK IT OUT MINNA!

* * *

Lika-liku perjalanan cinta BoiFang :3

.

.

.

Summary: inilah lika-liku perjalanan cinta BoiFang. Dimulai dari pedekate Boboiboy, Kaizo yang mengidap bro-com parah, sampai Boifang jadian. Penasaran? CHECK IT OUT! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! KLO REQ PLOT TINGGAL REVIEW AJA, OK? ;9

Warning: cerita ini mengandung unsur SHO-AI, TYPO, HUMOR GAK MUTU, OOC, 7 elemental!Boboiboy, Bro-com, High School!Chara, dsb.  
(Btw, disini bakalan ada hint antara Kaizo dengan OMC nya Kyo, kalau kalian mau lanjut tolong review yah!)

Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta,ok?

.

.

* * *

Kejadian itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik namun membuat kedua remaja tanggung ini diam disertai dengan warna merah padam di wajah mereka. Mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk memecahkan keheningan canggung diantara mereka. Mereka hanya bisa menunduk, melihat kearah tanah Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing sambil memproses kejadian yang terjadi kurang dari lima menit yang lalu.

Merasa suasana makin canggung, akhirnya Fang memilih angkat bicara,

"Boboiboy… A-anu.. A-Aku harus pulang, nanti Kakak mencariku." Ucap Fang sambil mengeratkan genggamannya ke paper bag berisi makanan favoritnya.

"o-oh, kalau gitu sampai jumpa." Balas Boboiboy.

"Sa-sampai jumpa." Fang kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Boboiboy yang kini hanya bisa menatap punggung Fang dengan tatapan menyesal.

* * *

Fang berlari sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada _paper bag_ berisi makanan favoritnya itu. Setalah ia sudah merasa jauh dari Boboiboy, ia mulai memperlambat langkahnya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Tak lama kemudian ia berhenti dan mendekatkan tangannya kearah bibirnya,

' _Aku- aku…baru saja mencium Boboiboy…_ '

 _BLUSH_

 _'HAAAAAAA! Tidak tidak! Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku orang populer mencium orang yang titelnya rival kepopuleranku! Untung tadi tidak ada yang lihat. Coba kalau ada, mungkin aku akan dicap sebagai pacar Boboiboy dan kepopuleranku akan hilang!"_ Batin Fang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Ta-tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya 'kan? Iya 'kan?!_ ' Batin Fang frustasi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Akhirnya Fang mengambil napas panjang untung menenangkan dirinya. Tapi, kemudian ia melihat _paper bag_ di tangannya dan kembali membatin,

' _Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya 'kan?_ '

* * *

Boboiboy pulang kerumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Senang, marah, sedih, menyesal karena keajadian yang baru saja terjadi. Senang, karena ia baru saja mencium sang gebetan—untuk ini Boboiboy tidak bisa mengelak kalau dia benar benar senang-, disisi lain ia menyesal karena mungkin saja dengan kejadian itu, Fang bisa saja menjauhinya dan mengiranya orang aneh atau _worst scenario_ , dimana Kaizo tahu kalau Boboiboy baru saja mencium adik sematawayangnya dan akhirnya Kaizo bisa saja membunuh Boboiboy dan membawa Fang kembali ke planet mereka.

' _Hi! Jangan sampai Kaizo tahu!_ ' batin Boboiboy sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang.

Kemudian ia terdiam sambil menatap langit senja

' _Tapi, aku harap setelah kejadian ini, Fang tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya dan setidaknya kita masih bisa berteman.'_ Batinnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke rumah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy dkk masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi sayangnya, Fang terlihat tidak di mejanya hari ini. Entah kenapa saat itu Boboiboy merasa bersalah karena kejadian kemarin dan mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

' _Jangan-jangan Kaizo mengetahui kejadian kemarin dan membawa pulang Fang ke planet mereka… Ha… tidak tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Ya'kan?_ '

DING DONG DING DONG

Pikiran Boboiboy dipotong oleh suara bel masuk dan ia mempersiapkan alat tulis dan buku pelajarannya. Ketika guru memasuki ruangan, para murid memberi salam seperti biasa. Guru mulai mengabsen mereka sampai ia terlihat teringat sesuatu dan berbicara,

"Oh iya anak-anak, hari ini Fang sakit. Jadi kalau bisa kalian jenguk dia yah." kemudian ia melanjutkan mengabsen.

Mendengar itu, Boboiboy mulai membatin, ' _Fang? Sakit? Setahuku kemarin dia sehat-sehat saja… ada apa dengannnya?'_

Dengan itu Boboiboy tidak bisa fokus belajar dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjenguk Fang sepulang sekolah.

* * *

Dirumah, Fang memang sedang sakit. Salahkan dirinya yang kemarin mandi terlalu malam sehingga ia terkena flu. Sebenarnya hanya flu ringan. Tapi, kakaknya yang overprotective selalu memaksanya untuk tinggal saja dirumah sampai ia sembuh. Dan disinilah dia, sendirian dirumah lebih tepatnya berbaring di sofa ruang tamu dan berkutat dengan televisi yang siarannya itu-itu saja. Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya dia mematikan televisi kemudian berbaring sambil menutup matanya.

"Ah, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Boboiboy yah?"

Seketika ruangan hening.

"HAAA! APA YANG AKU KATAKAN BARUSAN?!" teriaknya sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya sekarang?! Tidak tidak tidak. Fang, kau tidak mungkin menyukai manusia itu. Dia itu musuh mu dalam hal kepopuleran! Tidak mungkin kau menyukainya. Tidak tidak tidak…." Kemudian Fang terus berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri hingga akhirnya ia merasa lelah dan kemudian tertidur.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Boboiboy mengajak kawan kawannya untuk menjenguk Fang. Tapi, sayangnya mereka sangat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masih-masih sehingga Boboiboy sendiri yang bisa menjenguknya. Ia berjalan ke rumah Fang. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa semakin ia mendekat ke rumah Fang, semakin ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

' _Bagaimana kalau ternyata Fang sudah dibawa pulang keplanetnya? Bagaimana kalau misalnya ia membenciku? Bagaimana kalau misalnya ia tidak mau melihatku? AKHHH!'_ batin Boboiboy frustasi.

"Tenang, Boboiboy. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Ini sudah kewajiban mu sebagai teman untuk menjenguk teman yang sakit dan membawakan mereka catatan pelajaran hari ini. Tenang saja, Boboiboy." Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya dirumah Fang, ia mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Fang.

"Fang! Ini aku Boboiboy! Kau ada di rumah?" ucap Boboiboy. Merasa tidak ada respon, ia mencoba membuka pintu.

"Pintunya tidak terkunci. Apa Fang ada didalam?" Ucapnya kemudian ia memasuki rumah Fang.

"Maaf menggaggu…" ucapnya kemudian melepas sepatunya dan mulai menjelajah rumah Fang.

Akhirnya ia menemukan Fang sedang tertidur di ruang tamu.

' _he? Apa yang dia lakukan diruang tamu?'_ batin Boboiboy.

Penasaran apa Fang benar-benar sakit, Boboiboy mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Fang. Ia terkejut saat kulitnya menyentuh kulit panas Fang.

' _Pa-panasnya! Dia benar benar sakit!'_

Kemudian matanya menatap wajah Fang yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari 10 cm dari wajahnya.

' _Ternyata dari dekat, Fang cantik juga yah…'_ batin Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terlalu fokus dengan pemandangan di depannya sampai ia tidak sadar Fang membuka matanya.

Fang yang membuka matanya, kemudian mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sejenak, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitarnya sampai akhirnya fokus dan melihat Boboiboy ada dekat didepan wajahnya.

 _BLUSH_

"Bo-Boboiboy?!"

Boboiboy yang sadari dari lamunannya kemudian sadar kalau wajahnya masih dekat dengan wajah Fang kemudian langsung menjauhkan wajahnya,

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" tanya Fang sambil menutup wajahnya malu.

"Tu-tunggu… aku bisa jelaskan."

* * *

Kaizo berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya yang mulai kaku karena terlalu lama duduk dan mengoreksi hasil ulangan para muridnya. Melihat masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum pulang kerja, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke _vending machine_ terdekat untuk membeli sekaleng kopi dingin. Pikirannya tertuju pada adik sematawayangnya yang kini sedang sakit.

"Kira-kira Fang sudah membaik belum yah?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil memasukan uang ke _vending machine_ dan memilih kopi favoritnya.

Setelah mendapat barang yang ia inginkan, ia berjalan kembali menuju ruang guru. Saat berniat membuka pintu ruang guru, terdengar suara barang-barang jatuh dari dalam. Refleks, dia langsung mengintip dari celah pintu dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut putih sedang berusaha membereskan barang barang yang berantakan.

' _Kakek? Untuk apa seorang Kakek ada didalam ruang guru?'_ batin Kaizo.

Tidak yakin harus berbuat apa, akhirnya Kaizo memutuskan untuk masuk dan bertanya,

"Maaf, Kakek ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kemudian orang itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kaizo. Berbeda dari ekspetasi Kaizo, ternyata orang yang ada di depannnya tidak memiliki perawakan layaknya seorang kakek. Perawakannya lebih seperti pemuda yang berusia 20 tahun hanya saja rambutnya putih, kulitnya agak pucat dan matanya yang berwarna merah. Pemuda itu berkacamata dan rambut putihnya yang panjang sampai menutupi wajahnya menambah kesan culun dan kutu buku pada dirinya

 _'Albino,'kah?'_ batin Kaizo sambil memperhatikan orang di depannya.

Orang berambut putih itu kemudian cepat-cepat membereskan barang-barangnya dan berdiri dengan canggung sambil mengeratkan dokumen dan buku yang ia bawa kearah dadanya,

"A-Anu, maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu. Tapi saya kesini diutus kepala sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Pak Kaizo." Ucapnya sambil menunduk dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada barangnya.

"Saya Kaizo, ada urusan apa kepala sekolah menyuruhmu untuk bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Kaizo masih dengan sikap _cool_ nya.

"A-ah.. I-itu… Saya guru baru disini. Saya baru saja melamar pekerjaan minggu lalu dan saya baru saja diterima. Ja-jadi, Kepsek meminta saya untuk menemui Anda untuk berkeliling dan mengenal sekolah ini." ucapnya sambil menaikan kacamatannya.

 _'Ho, jadi dia guru baru? Pantas aku tidak mengenali wajahnya.'_ Batin Kaizo sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Kaizo."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Kaizo. Aku tidak suka terlalu formal, panggil saja dengan namaku. Namamu?"

Pemuda itu sempat terdiam sebentar, mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi, sampai akhirnya dia mengerti kemudian menunduk malu dan menjawab,

"Sa-saya Tsukihiro."

"Nama Jepang?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengagguk pelan.

Melihat respon dari lawan bicaranya yang seperti itu, Kaizo hanya tersenyum tipis dan mendengus pelan,

"Kalau begitu salam kenal, Tsukihiro." Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan Tsukihiro.

Tsukihiro menatap heran pada tangan Kaizo sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjabat tangan Kaizo dengan malu-malu

"Sa-Salam kenal juga, Kaizo."

TBC

.

.

.

Or END?

HIYAK! Sekian dari Kyo! Another Cliffhanger :v maafin kyo yah… UNTUK KALIAN YANG MAU HUBUNGAN TSUKIHIRO SAMA KAIZO LANJUT TOLONG REVIEW YAH! TRUS UNTUK KALIAN YANG MAU REQ PLOT, PM SAYA YAH! kyo usahain bakal update kilat deh! Akhir kata, MIND TO REVIEW?

V

V

V


	3. Cemburu 1

Hola minna! Gomen ne kyo udah lama gak update… honto ni gomenasai! Tapi kali ini akhirnya kyo menculik(?) ilham buat bikin cerita. Makanya kyo langsung loncat dari kasur, nyari laptop, manja-manjaan sama yuka _cchi_ (?), trus langsung ngarang cerita deh ok lah. Gak usah banyak basa basi, CHECK IT OUT MINNA!

* * *

Lika-liku perjalanan cinta BoiFang :3

.

.

.

Summary: inilah lika-liku perjalanan cinta BoiFang. Dimulai dari pedekate Boboiboy, Kaizo yang mengidap bro-com parah, sampai Boifang jadian. Penasaran? CHECK IT OUT! JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! KLO REQ PLOT TINGGAL REVIEW AJA, OK? ;9

Warning: cerita ini mengandung unsur SHO-AI, TYPO, HUMOR GAK MUTU, OOC, 7 elemental!Boboiboy, Bro-com, High School!Chara, dsb.  
(Btw, disini bakalan ada hint antara Kaizo dengan OMC nya Kyo, kalau kalian mau lanjut tolong review yah!)

Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta,ok?

* * *

Kedua pemuda pahlawan pulau rintis ini sekarang sama sama terdiam sama seperti saat "insiden" kecil yang tidak lama terjadi. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang sama walau mereka duduk agak berjauhan. Suasana ruangan itu hening, tapi terasa canggung. Akhirnya, Fang mengangkat suaranya, berusaha untuk memecah keheningan,

"Jadi, sedang apa kamu disini? Lalu kenapa tadi…." Fang sengaja menggantung ucapannya dan kemudian menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di wajahnya.

Boboiboy yang merasa ditanya kemudian menjawab agak canggung, "Ah.. itu.. aku.. Tadi guru bilang kalau kamu sakit. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak yang lain untuk menjengukmu sekalian meminjamkan catatan hari ini untukmu. Tapi ternyata mereka tidak bisa. Akhirnya aku sendiri kesini. Lalu… soal tadi… aku… eh.. gimana yah? Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memeriksa apa kau benar sakit atau tidak… tidak ada apa-apa."

Fang terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggumam pelan. Kemudian, Boboiboy berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk pulang.

"Fang, sudah dulu ya. Aku pulang dulu."

Boboiboy kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar sampai ia merasakan sesuatu menarik kemejanya. Ia menoleh kearah tangan yang menarik bajunya.

"Umm, Fang?"

Fang yang sadar akan apa yang dia lakukan langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari kemeja Boboiboy dan menundukan kepalanya malu. Merasa ada yang aneh, Boboiboy kemudian menundukan dirinya dan bertanya,

"Kamu kenapa, Fang?"

"Temani aku." Ucapnya pelan namun semakin menundukan kepalanya.

Boboiboy terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Fang. Mencoba memastikan kalau apa yang dia dengar itu benar ia bertanya pada Fang.

"Ha-hah? Aku tidak dengar Fang. Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

Fang terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Te-Temani aku."

Fang makin menundukan kepalanya, berusaha utuk menghalangi wajahnya dengan poninya. Walau begitu, Boboiboy bisa melihat wajah Fang semakin memerah.

"Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku pengen ditemenin kamu ato apa loh, yah! Aku cuma pengen nanya pelajaran hari ini aja!" Ucap Fang sambil terbata-bata.

Boboiboy yang melihat Fang yang seperti itu membatin, _'Ah… Fang imut banget,sih. Kalau kayak gini kan aku juga yang susah.",_ kemudian menghela napas dan menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

Fang yang melihat reaksi Boboiboy kemudian melepas genggamannya dari tangan Boboiboy.

"Kamu gak mau?" ucapnya pelan.

Boboiboy yang mendengar itu terkejut dan langsung menjawab, "Ti-tidak, bukan begitu… masalahnya kamu minta tolong aku yang ngerti apa-apa aja gak. 'Kan biasanya malah aku yang minta tolong jelasin dari kamu."

Merasa tidak mendapat respon Boboiboy memanggil Fang, "Fang?"

"Bagus kalo kamu tau aku lebih pintar dari kamu!" Ucapnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Jangan lupakan semburat merah yang masih ada disana.

 _'Kalo di Jepang, mungkin Fang bakal dipanggil… apa itu? Sun.. tsun.. apalah itu..'_ batin Boboiboy sambil bersweatdrop ria.

Boboiboy kemudian duduk disamping Fang namun masih dalam jarak aman. Takut, kalau terlalu dekat nanti dia bisa khilaf.

"Jadi? Aku harus ngajarin apa?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Sebentar, biar aku liat dulu materinya." Ucap Fang sambil membolak-balikan catatan yang diberikan Boboiboy.

"Ah, yang ini. Coba kamu jelasin pake cara kamu. Mungkin aku bisa dapet petunjuk pelajarannya." Ucap Fang sambil menunjukan bagian yang dia tanyakan kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku dan alat tulisnya.

Boboiboy mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis dari tasnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Kemudian, setelah melihat materi yang dimaksud Fang, Boboiboy menghela napas dan berkata, "Hah… kenapa harus materi ini sih? Aku malah gak ngerti materi ini sama sekali."

Fang keluar dari kamarnya kemudian duduk disebelah Boboiboy, "Kamu ngomong aja apa yang dijelasin sama gurunya. Nanti dari situ mungkin aku bisa ngerti. Kalo aku udah ngerti nanti aku ajarin kamu."

"Kalo ujung-ujungnya gak ngerti jangan nyalahin aku loh yah."

"Iya, iya… cepet jelasin!"

"Oke, jadi tuh yang ini…."

* * *

Disekolah, Kaizo mengajak Tsukihiro berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah untuk mengenal lingkungan sekolah. Setelah mereka selesai berkeliling, Kaizo dan Tsukihiro memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bangku dekat lapangan sekolah. Terlihat hari sudah mulai sore, namun sepertinya kegiatan klub masih berlangsung.

"Nah." Ucap Kaizo sambil mengulurkan sekaleng kopi dingin kepada Tsukihiro.

"A-ah… Tidak perlu repot-repot." Tolak Tsukihiro halus.

"Ah, tak apa. Kita juga akan menjadi rekan kerja. Sudah seharusnya." Balas Kaizo masih mengulurkan sekaleng kopi di depan Tsukihiro.

"Ka-kalau begitu, terima kasih." UcapTsukihiro sambil menerima kopi dari Kaizo.

Kaizo kemudian membuka kaleng kopinya dan mulai meneguk kopinya. Tsukihiro pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kaizo. Setelah itu, mereka terdiam, menikmati suasana saat itu sampai kaizo angka suara,

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi boleh aku memanggil mu Tsuki?"

"Tidak masalah. Semua orang juga biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

"Ho~ baiklah kalau begitu, Tsuki." Ucap Kaizo sambil tersenyum kearah Tsukihiro.

Tsukihiro yang melihat itu kemudian membuang mukanya. Kaizo heran melihat reaksi Tsukihiro sampai Ia melihat telinga Tsukihiro memerah.

' _Pemalu, hah? Menarik juga…_ ' Batin Kaizo kemudian kembali meminum kopinya.

"Kau mengajar apa, Tsuki?" tanya Kaizo sambil fokus pada sekelompok anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola.

"A-aku mengajar Matematika." Ucap Tsukihiro sambil berusaha tidak melihat Kaizo.

"Ho~ kalau begitu mungkin kau bisa mengajari adikku. Nilain matematikanya agak menurun belakangan ini."

Tsukihiro terdiam sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Bisa saja, sih… Mau kapan?"

"Hari ini, sekarang, bagaimana?" ucap Kaizo cepat seperti tanpa berpikir.

"Se…karang?" Ucap Tsukihiro agak canggung.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa?" Tanya Kaizo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tsukihiro.

"I-Iya… aku sudah janji dengan sepupu ku untuk pulang cepat."

Kaizo terdiam dan kembali ke posisi semula. Ia seperti berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Lain kali saja."

Tsukihiro yang merasa tidak enak hati kepada Kaizo kemudian menundukan kepalanya, "Maaf…" ucapnya.

Kaizo hanya tertawa pelan dan menepuk bahu Tsukihiro, "Yasudahlah… lain kali saja." Ucap Kaizo yang kemudian dibalas anggukan pelan dari Tsukihiro.

"Ayo kita pulang. Tunggu aku sebentar, aku mau ke kantor untuk mengambil tas ku."

* * *

"Ah, Akhirnya selesai juga belajarnya." Ucap Boboiboy sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Fang hanya merespon dengan tawa pelan kemudian membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya sementara Boboiboy memasukan buku dan alat tulisnya kedalam tas.

"Tapi Fang, Gimana kamu bisa ngerti sama yang aku jelasin? Padahal tadi aku ngejelasinnya kan gak jelas." Ucap Boboiboy yang kini bersantai.

" 'kan udah ku bilang aku tuh lebih pinter daripada kamu. Jadi penjelasan dikit aja aku udah bisa ngerti walau penjelasannya gak jelas." Balas Fang sambil tertawa pelan.

"Iya deh.. orang pinter mah beda." Ucap Boboiboy.

Kemudian Boboiboy melihat jam dinding di ruang itu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Boboiboy segera bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Loh, Boboiboy, mau kemana? Gak mau makan bareng dulu?"

"Maaf Fang. Tapi aku udah ada janji sama seseorang. Penting. Aku duluan yah." ucap Boboiboy sambil berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan memakai sepatunya.

"Oke, siap. Aku rapi gak, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy meminta pendapat Fang.

"Rapi kok. Emang mau ketemu siapa?" tanya Fang penasaran.

"Mau ketemu orang spesial." Jawab Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Spesial?" ucap Fang bingung.

"Iya. Kami berdua deket banget dulu. Tapi karena aku harus pindah, jadi kita berdua jarang ketemu. Trus katanya, dia mau pindah kesini trus serumah sama aku. Jadi nanti aku ama dia bakal main bareng mulu. Keren 'kan?" Ujar Boboiboy senang.

Fang yang mendengar itu hanya menggumam.

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat. Aku duluan yah Fang! Ingat istirahat sama makan yang cukup biar gak sakit lagi yah!" Ucap Boboiboy kemudian berlari meninggalkan Fang di depan pintu. Fang yang melihat Boboiboy sepertinya sangat semangat untuk bertemu 'Orang Spesial"nya merasa dadanya sesak. Fang kemudian meremas dadanya yang semakin lama terasa sakit.

' _kok sakit, yah? kenapa begini?_ ' Batin Fang kemudian ia masuk kedalam rumah.

* * *

IYAK ITU DIA AKHIR DARI CHAPTER HARI INI! semoga fic ini bisa memuaskan batin para reader-san yang sudah kyo gantungin dengan kejelasan dari kelanjutan cerita ini. Akhir kata, MIND TO REVIEW?!

V

V

V


End file.
